Hush
by Cyndi
Summary: The things he went through to keep people quiet. .o SoundwavexStarscream SLASH o.


Author's note: This takes place just after the ending of _Sick Mind_ and before the events of _Out of His Head_.

WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH AND DUBCON.

.o

****

**Hush**

.o

A low, guttural sigh broke the silence of the corridor. Starscream emerged from the medical bay and tapped out the code to close the door. Megatron's brainwave activity was flat-lined. He couldn't believe it! The Autobots solved his problem for him-or, he reminded himself, they _would_ have if Soundwave wasn't such a meddling idiot.

"Knock Out agrees that I should pull the plug." Starscream muttered to himself. "Megatron is gone. His body is as useful as a paperweight! If certain parties kept quiet about this whole thing...argh!"

He whipped around in frustration and almost leapt out of his armor.

Soundwave stood before him like a specter. The crystalline screen making up his face glistened eerily in the low light. Starscream's own reflection glared back.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me like that," grumbled the Seeker. He brushed past Soundwave and his heels tapped on the metal floor.

The other bot stepped in his path. He pointed to the medical bay door.

"No changes." Starscream said. "It's hopeless now, Soundwave."

He started forward again. Soundwave grabbed his arm.

"Now what?"

Soundwave's facial screen came to life. Starscream saw himself pulling the main Spark support line off Megatron's chest plating. He had to reconnect it when Megatron's Spark refused to extinguish.

The image faded.

"You...you were spying on me?" Starscream gasped. He frowned and spread his clawed hands. "I was-just-I was testing the stability of his Spark. Knock Out said it will be over for sure if Megatron's Spark destabilizes without life support. I am _so happy_ to report this hasn't happened yet."

Soundwave thrust his face closer to Starscream's and Megatron's recorded voice boomed in the corridor.

__

_"Don't play me for a fool."_

"What? Don't be silly! Do you think I would wish ill upon the great Lord Megatron?"

Again, the silent, accusing stare of an inscrutable black screen.

"I don't have time for this!" Starscream yanked his arm out of Soundwave's grasp.

The other bot was in his way again in a Spark-beat.

__

_"It's just a throw of the switch, Megatron. It won't hurt...oh but I wish it did."_

Starscream glared at the sound of his own voice.

"What do you want, Soundwave?"

Soundwave pointed straight at him. Starscream shoved the slim finger away. His frame quivered with frustration. How much did Soundwave know about his plans?

__

_"...if certain parties kept quiet..."_ Soundwave's fingertip brushed Starscream's mouth.

"You-"

The hand moved to his chest plates and jogged left, barely ghosting over the edge of a wing. Starscream's knees almost buckled from the sensation. Soundwave's touch was electric.

"B-but...not-out here!" Starscream struggled over the heat growing in his mind.

Soundwave gripped his arm and led him into the medical bay. The second the door closed, he keyed the locking code and shoved Starscream up against wall. Behind him, Megatron lay lifeless on the metal berth.

"S-Soundwave..."

__

_"His brainwave activity is still zero."_ Knock Out's voice said. Soundwave's oscilloscope lines wavered. _"No reflexes, no sensory input or output."_

"You have a point." Starscream replied. He couldn't resist the urge to grin at his own reflection in Soundwave's face. _Well, well, Soundwave, if I knew interfacing was all it took to keep you quiet...I would have done so sooner_.

Those hands on his wings again, touching like they knew exactly what to do. Starscream sighed and pulled Soundwave closer against his chest. He hadn't interfaced in ages.

"So, Soundwave, now that you have me here...do you prefer me to be rough, or are you the type who enjoys a lighter t-aaah!" Before he knew it, Starscream was strapped to the berth next to Megatron's. The restraints pinned his hands to his sides. "Soundwave!"

Soundwave's dark form climbed up onto the foot of the berth. He moved like a feline and straddled Starscream's waist. His spider-like fingers traced Starscream's chest plating. Static sparks followed his fingertips, and Starscream shuttered his optics in silent delight. His intakes worked harder to keep up with his growing excitement.

Then a nagging thought snapped him out of it.

"Knock Out may walk in on us." Starscream lifted his head. "We should take this to my personal q-"

Soundwave slapped him across the mouth with fingers still emitting static. The mix of pain and pleasure left Starscream reeling. Then a fingertip gently touched his mouth and simultaneously pushed his head back down against the berth. Soundwave wagged that finger back and forth. If he had a face, Starscream swore it would have smirked at him.

"Are these restraints really necessary?"

A slap silenced him.

Soundwave wagged his finger again.

Starscream closed his mouth.

Megatron's monitors beeped and his intakes hissed. Starscream wondered what his _dear_ master would think if he knew what was going on right next to him. He felt Soundwave's weight shift and returned his attention to the situation at hand.

A long cord dropped free of Soundwave's midsection. He lifted himself up to let it pass beneath him. Starscream felt it searching for his interface port. Down, down, down beneath his pointed codpiece and up into the apex of his thighs. The connection made him groan and arch his back by reflex. His intakes sucked in air like a drug. He dug his fingertips into the berth as his entire sensory system came alive with sensation.

Soundwave placed his hands flat on Starscream's chest and leaned forward. The power of their joining made his body undulate in a manner Starscream found rather pleasing to watch. His intakes were also working hard-but silent, like the rest of him. Starscream only knew because he felt the hot air against his chest.

Soundwave's hands slithered once again to Starscream's wings. The Seeker shuttered his optics and moaned low in his throat. He was so hyper aware of every tiny touch. Even the slightest air disturbances felt like caresses on his frame.

Suddenly, more cables slid off Soundwave's chassis. Starscream writhed as they slipped and rolled along his torso, neck and wings.

"Unh!" He rolled his head side to side and gritted his dental plates. The very fibers of his being thrummed on the edge of no return. He arched against Soundwave, straining desperately for completion.

Soundwave twitched above him. Static intermittently flickered on his facial screen. The steady stream of energy he emitted changed into rapid pulses. By experience, Starscream knew this meant an overload was imminent.

And when he did, it was spectacular. His face-screen dissolved to static and his body rocked back and forth, but not a single sound came from his speakers. The overload tripled his energy output, and it had nowhere to go except...

It felt like the warp gate explosion. It felt like the lightest caress. It felt like the Allspark and the Pit coming together. Starscream's vision pixilated. He threw his head back, dental plates gnashing as he writhed under Soundwave's power. At last he couldn't take it anymore and began to moan aloud, his voice filling the medical bay. He was still crying out when the heat shut his systems down.

Starscream regained consciousness to motion above him. Soundwave was climbing off.

"Soundwave." Starscream sat up and realized the restraints no longer held him bound. He glanced at Megatron. "You don't plan to spread this around to the Eradicons, do you?"

Soundwave paused at the door. He turned around. His facial screen flickered and Starscream saw himself overloading. The audio cut out. A recording of his own sarcastic voice played back, _"I am _so happy _to report this hasn't happened yet."_

Then Soundwave keyed the unlock code and walked out. Starscream folded his arms. He glared at Megatron's unconscious frame. The things he went through to keep people quiet.

"Knock, knock," Knock Out said from the doorway.

Starscream almost leapt out of his armor for the second time that day. He glowered at the shiny red and white bot. "Ah, Knock Out, are you here to examine our patient?"

"Same as ever. What's the point?" Knock Out shrugged. "So, how was the overload?"

Starscream gasped. "Overload? Me?" A wisp of smoke emanated from his interface port. He made a sweeping gesture to fan it away. "Why, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." Knock Out rolled his optics and shook his head. "So you're saying the transmission on the main screen was just an accident?"

"What?" Starscream's pupils became pinpoints. _That little_... He hardly heard Knock Out laughing over his own voice shouting Soundwave's name.


End file.
